DoomHigh School
by Kaytlin24
Summary: Renesmee has just started high school and she keeps having these feelings and dreams toward her life long friend Jacob Black and she cant figure out why. Love,Action,& Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**I ran to him and I couldn't see anything else than him. It felt like everything was going slow. I kept running but I wasn't moving at all. It was like he kept farther and farther away from me and I couldn't get close. I kept trying to run and he just sat there I yelled his name and he just stood there I yelled louder but still he didn't do anything. By this time my eyes were watering I could feel the hot tears running down my cheeks.**

**I blotted up from my bed gasping. What was that why did I have a dream about my best friend…Jacob Black.. I shook my head and whipped the sweat from my forehead. I crawled out of bed and walked to my huge closet. Thanks you aunt Alice. I laughed quietly to myself while trying to find an outfit for school. ugh! First day of high school…I sighed and grabbed a cute pair of skinny jeans and a cute new t-shirt.**

**I practically flew down the stairs. Its been forever since I've seen all my friends Britt my best girlfriend since she's been in England and lost her phone I haven't talked to her in months. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen kissed my daddy on the cheek and hugged my mum. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. I skipped to my car and jumped in. I was about the start my car when I hear a big BOOM! And screamed then I heard a loud laugh. I looked out my window to see Jacob I smiled. "Hey Jacob." He laughed "Hey Ness." He got into the car and we were off it was a quiet ride there we chatted a little but it was kind of awkward.**

**As soon as we go to school I parked my car and just sat there for a little. Jacob sat quietly with me for a couple of seconds, till the junior girls walked by and gave him a wave and a wink and I don't think he could have gotten out of that car quicker. I sighed and slipped out of my car threw my backpack on my shoulder and walked to my doom…High School.**

Sorry its so short -_- it was like 4 am when i wrote it the next ones will be way longer


	2. I could feel his hot breath on my neck

**Walking through the halls was like trying to walk with cinder blocks molded to your feet. I drugged my self to my locker already decorated in pink and bedazzle out for the school year. I sighed and took out my English book and walked to my first period class. As I walked it everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I felt like a fish in a tank letting people watch me as I walked to my seat in the back. "Hey! You're the new girl right?" I looked up and smiled at the…pretty good looking guy he had long shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. "Ya I'm Renesemee." I said trying to fake a smile. He gave me a little wink and said " Hi I'm Curt." Then The teacher settled the class down and the rest of class and the day was a blur.**

**I drove home alone since I couldn't find Jacob anywhere I listening to my ipod and jammed out to my favorite songs. I walked out of my car and my phone vibrated out in my pocket. I pulled it out and almost screamed bloody murder it was Britt! I typed as fast as I could.**

_Me: Britt! 3_

_Britt: Omg Ness I miss you so much!_

_Me: You too why weren't you at school today!_

_Britt: Our flight was delayed so I'm going to be home tomorrow (;_

_Me: Awsome! I miss you so much There is so many Sluts and Whores!_

_Britt: don't worry we will beat em up and get put them in there place haha! 3_

_Britt: Gotta go about to board the flight I love you soo much and I'll come to see you as soon as I'm Home! 3 3_

_Me: Bye love!_

**I smiled to myself I missed her so much I walked to the door when I felt a breath against my neck and I let a little gasp out. Then I heard a loud chuckle and a deep "Hey Nessie." I stifled a cough to concentrate "H-hey" he laughed "Did I scare you?" I straightened up "Ya! you did damn you need to stop doing that." I pushes him aside and took my keys out and unlocked the door.**

**Mon and dad were still going to be at work for a couple of hours so me and Jake always had time to waste. I threw my backpack on the ground and ran with my vampire speed and plopped onto the couch and closed my eyes. I sighed and felt a ton of heat over flow right over me I opened my eyes and Jacob had me pinned down. I looked at him "uh Jake What are you doing?" He smiled evilly and with a very sexy voice said "I'm letting my feelings take over." My eyes widen more than I think they ever have. "What do you mean?" That's all I said and after that we just looked at each other gazing into each others eyes I felt my face getting closer to his, but I couldn't help it I was lost in his big brown beautiful eyes. I felt his breath hit my face our lips were about to touch.**


	3. Why am i doing this?

***Flash Back***

"**I'm letting my feelings take over." My eyes widen more than I think they ever have. "What do you mean?" That's all I said and after that we just looked at each other gazing into each others eyes I felt my face getting closer to his, but I couldn't help it I was lost in his big brown beautiful eyes. I felt his breath hit my face our lips were about to touch.**

*End Flash Back*

**I sighed to myself thinking of what happened that night Jacob and I almost had our first kiss. But then we heard Sam howl for Jacob so he had to leave. Its been about a week or so now and me and Jacob haven't really talked its kind of awkward. We will wave some what talk , but not like we used to.. I sat in my huge backyard in my hammock the branch flowing in the wind ever so often some leaves would fall the ground gracefully. **

**I think I fell asleep after about 30 minutes out there. I dreamed I was sitting alone in a room nothing in there just me sitting in a chair. There was a light in front of me I couldn't tell what it was, it just sat there if I moved a little the right the flame would move to the left. Then if I moved to the left the flame would move to the right. I sat still and the flame went out..**

**I was awaken by Jacob hovering over me. I jumped and got us off balance on the hammock and so we flipped over and I landed onto of him. I gasped "I'm so sorry Jake!" I tried to get up, but he just pulled me into his chest and shushed me soothing me saying "Its alright don't worry just stay like this for a while" **

**We stayed like that for who knows how long ,but to me it wasn't long enough. He shifted up right so he was leaning on his elbows and he looked at me with a serious look on his face he surely had something on his mind.**

"**What's wrong Jake?" I asked slightly tilting my head to the side. He sighed " About the other night I didn't know what I was saying I just let my mind speak for itself. I didn't think it through I'm sor-" I put my pointer finger over his lip to hush him I smiled "Its ok really." I kissed his forehead and got up. **

**He was so surpised he didn't follow me back into the house..well mostly because I ran. I ran to my room and closed the door leaned onto it and slid down till I was sitting and had my arms wrapped around legs. I sighed and sat there to regain myself then got into bed hoping….praying that this day would end soon.**


	4. Update Please read i need help!

IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY! )': I don't have any ideas for my next chapter help what do yall think should happen? No lemons I feel weird writing them! If I can get a good idea the next chapter will b AMAZING! Love please review I need it my storys suck im sorry!

- /3


End file.
